


water through your heart

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne
Summary: ianto isn't home when jack expects him.





	

The Cold, the Dark, & the Silence  
Sea Wolf

If you were to roll, to roll down your window  
you'd find the wind, the ice, the trees  
that sway like skeletons outside.

[...]

Please don't fight, don't fight with me  
and fold your arms like it's the end.  
Can you smell the sweetness of the soil and snow in the wind?

When Ianto walks in, Jack is sitting on his sofa, a tumbler of amber liquid in his hand. Ianto drops his keys in the dish and hangs his coat on the rack before turning to Jack, one eyebrow raised.

“You used your key.” Ianto makes his way to the sidebar.

“I was surprised to have to. I thought you’d be here.” Ianto turns back away from the bar, decanter and stopper in hand.

“Do I detect a hint of disappointment? Jack, I had plans, and I followed through with them. You never intimated that you wanted me at home for any specific reason, I kept my mobile on me, and even if you had told me to stay at home I would have explained that I had something to take care of. So, to be honest, I’m not sure I see why you’re so upset.”

“And what were your ‘plans,’ Ianto? What was so important that you couldn’t tell me about it? If not in the capacity of your lover, then at least in the capacity of your boss?” Ianto scoffs.

“I think you have those confused, Jack. If I were to tell you about my personal plans, it would be as your lover, but as I don’t feel the need to express to you exactly what I was doing tonight, you’ll just have to trust me when I say that it was nothing that could endanger our relationship, my job, or the world. Happy?” He turns back to the bar and pours himself a drink, pretending nonchalance while Jack fumes. Finally, Ianto moves to sit, as cool as he can bring himself to be, and takes a sip of his very, very good scotch. It’s only then that Jack lunges at him, moving swiftly, catlike, to haul Ianto up by his shirt and kiss him harshly, roughly, carelessly. Ianto has only half the presence of mind to put down the tumbler before bringing his hands to Jack’s face, recognising the fear and the need and the worry in the motions. Ianto closes his eyes and lets the ocean take him under with the astute, accepted understanding that this is the violence Jack needs to cope with Ianto’s silence.

He is physically manhandled into the bedroom, unceremoniously thrown onto the bed, and roughly stripped of his clothing. If he’s honest, it’s incredibly arousing, seeing Jack this furiously possessive, and watching the desire in his eyes battle the anger for dominance. Ianto says nothing, just goes along with the theme of the evening, which happens to be conflict, and tugs roughly at Jack’s shirt until it comes off. The rest escapes his memory.

 

 

 

 

Ianto wakes first, marvelling at the fact that Jack slept at all, and presses a ginger kiss to Jack’s smooth skin. Jack stirs too, drawing Ianto tight to him and burying his nose in the side of his neck.

“Did I hurt you?” he finally asks, mouth moving against Ianto’s pale skin. “I know it got a little out of hand.” Ianto hums.

“I never told you to stop,” Ianto replies, and smiles. “I enjoyed it, don’t worry.” Jack nods and shuts his eyes again, breathing Ianto in. “By the way, the fruits of my errands are in my trouser pocket, if you want to see them. I had half a mind to wait, but as you wanted to know about it so desperately, I thought you might appreciate my forethought.”

Jack disentangles himself from Ianto’s limbs, retrieves the trousers, and slides back under the duvet before removing the small velvet box from one of the pockets. Inside are silver and blue cufflinks that take Jack’s breath away. Ianto smiles and sits up, wrapping warm arms around Jack’s waist. “I thought you might need them for your dress shirts,” he says softly. “When you have to go to UNIT balls, and such. They reminded me of you.”

Jack doesn’t say anything – can’t say anything, his heart too full. He just turns in Ianto’s embrace, the velvet box snapping shut, and loses himself in all the love Ianto can give. 


End file.
